


I didn't let you stay for this..

by Grimiore801



Category: No Fandom, Orginal Work
Genre: Heroes & Heroines, M/M, Mages, Pirates, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimiore801/pseuds/Grimiore801
Summary: A little short story of my ocs from this silly little  rpg idea I had. Gale is a mage in a group of rookie heroes, spendso the night  with the pirate captain Abel





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am bad with summaries....so very bad.

Finally,the journey had not been easy on the three heroes. From Akuba desert to the deserted ruins of Meli Town, to their final destination of rest, Port Gull. Three weeks of non stop undead attacks. Even now Seth still had a skull gnawing fruitlessly on his leg. The Brunette grumbled as he flung the mild annoyance far into the ocean. “Stupid damn skulls! At least I have an amazing story to impress Kiko with. How I bravely fought of the undead King Mantor!” One of his traveling companions an elf mage with an ambiguous face looked at him unimpressed. 

 

“You mean how you ran and hid behind a rock while me and Arron did the hard work?.” 

 

“Hey! I shot arrows! I'm an archer, I don't do up close and personal! And what hard work? Saying some mumbo jumbo while Arron and I actually hit the damn thing?” Seth shot back causing the elf to fume. 

 

“I was casting debunks. You really think just hitting a boss monster would work? You need to have strategy! Unless you favor dying.” Before the argument could go any further the third hero spoke up. Though he towered them both easily his voice was gentle and carefree.

 

“It doesn't matter who did what in battle. All that matters is we got the loot and can rest for a night before having to report back to Kiko of our success. Though that reminds me...last time my cousin rested at an inn not too long ago he…”

 

“Look Arron we get it, the world has it out for your entire family. But I can do without a tragic tale for the night. Seth said. “I'm going home. Arron can bunk with me. Princess Gale can find her own room.” With that he turned to head to a decent sized house on the sand with Arron following. 

 

“FUCK YOU! YOU KNOW I AM A GUY!” The elf shouted after him. Gale grumbled feeling his already deep hate for the archer grow as he walked towards the inn. He counted the gold pieces in his robe’s pockets “shit...I’m short a few coins….well what the hell am I gonna do now.” Gale looked around in the town. Like hell would he ask Seth, but sleeping outside would just give the archer more reason to be a pain in the ass.Gale stood pondering for a good while. He groaned, frustrated and with no answers.

 

“Ya havin trouble there mate?” 

 

Gale jumped hearing the voice behind him and turned to meet the speaker. Well isn't this great! Now Port Gull’s resident badass had to show up. Immediately Gale straightened at the sight of the hero before him. The had met once before, but normally Gale would get too nervous around him. Abel as he was called, used to be a well known pirate captain and was well known for taking down countless high-end sea monsters, Now he only took to the seas part time, running a small boat shop. While the elf admired his power. It was hardly the only reason too. The swashbuckler was also handsome in the rugged way that seem to come with most pirates in this area. His hair was blonde and unevenly cut, most likely cut himself. Abel had a small scar on his cheek and a bit of stubble on his face. Gale felt even more embarrassed at how much attention he was paying to the face of another guy. 

 

“Earth ta elf lad…?” Abel tried again which caused Gale to snap out of it.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I asked ya a question. What are ya doing pacin circles around town in the middle of the night?” 

 

Gale lightly tugged at one of his ears a sure sign of his embarrassment. He decided to tell the truth...even if it hurts his pride a bit. “ I was...uh..looking for a place to spend the night. But I was a couple coins short. And my options are kind of limited.” Abel looked at him for a minute before speaking.

 

“I feel ya mate, the cold hard ground ain’t exactly the greatest fer ya back. Ya can bunk with me fer the night if ya want to. Take it as a veteran hero helping out a noob.” Abel chuckled before heading to the docks. Gale quickly thanked him before following.


End file.
